


Tea. Earl Grey. Hot.

by mrpicard



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Eleven Forward, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrpicard/pseuds/mrpicard
Summary: A crush on Jean-Luc Picard.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet belongs to my "In These Arms" series but can also stand on its own.

He walks into the bar - and I almost break the glass in my hand when I see him. He doesn't show up here very often, but when he does, he always sits down and stays for a cup of tea, and I find myself looking forward to this a lot more than I probably should.

I know it's wrong what I'm going to do - watching his every move while he's here - but I can't help it. I hardly ever see him, I have to make use of every small chance that I get... right?

He walks up to his usual table and I'm relieved to see that it's not occupied. The crew knows that the captain likes to sit at that particular table, and they usually leave it vacant, but sometimes the bar gets busy and then... ah well, not now.

He sits down, leans back slightly and then starts to read the PADD that he has brought with him.

My time has come - unless Guinan is around, and she was rummaging through the small cabinet below the bar a few seconds ag-

She's gone.

Of course she is.

I _swear_ she knows.

I put the glass down and then leave my place behind the bar - for _some_ reason it has become an unspoken rule that the captain is only to be approached by _me_ if I'm there when he shows up.

I slowly walk up to him, mentally preparing for the inevitable short conversation that will throw me right into the depths of Unrequited Love Hell. "Good afternoon, Captain. Can I get you something?"

He looks up from his PADD, sees me and the briefest hint of a smile touches his usually stern face. "Hello, Alexander. Yes, I'd like a cup of Earl Grey."

"Sure. Coming right up, sir."

"Thank you." He looks back at his PADD and I quickly walk away from his table, trying _not_ to grin like a lovesick teenager.

Once I'm back behind my bar I take a deep breath and open the small cabinet - I've placed something there which I now take out and examine before I put it into an empty tea cup. It was extremely difficult to get, this real and not replicated Earl Grey tea bag, but I hope it will be worth it.

I turn around and ask the replicator for a small pot of boiling water. It hums to life, the pot appears and I take it, turn around again and pour its content into the cup with the tea bag inside. I know I have to do this as fast as I can, the captain probably expects his order any second now - replicators are quick, tea bags are not, unfortunately - but I hope he'll appreciate the short delay once he realizes why it happened.

I look over at him and realize I wouldn't have needed to worry: He's reading his PADD, completely absorbed by what's on there - most likely a mission report or something.

Or maybe a love letter?

Hopefully not.

I let out a frustrated sigh and force myself to look back at the cup of steaming tea. I lean over and can't resist inhaling briefly; I've been a bartender for years, but the smell of real tea still gets to me. I briefly close my eyes and then open them again and glance at the chronometer next to me - since I know that the captain prefers his tea strong, I've given it three minutes, and those three minutes are actually up... right about now.

I take the tea bag out and put it away, and then I take the cup and place it on a small tablet. Before I start moving, however, I once again mentally prepare myself for what I have to do: Serving the tea. I've never been a waiter and therefore carrying a cup of real tea to the man I have a very real crush on might... just not work out very well.

Nevertheless, it has to be done.

I take the tablet and slowly walk up to the captain's table, reach it without incident (phew!) and put the cup down in front of him. "Here you go, sir. Your tea."

He looks up from his PADD - he doesn't seem to have noticed my approach, a fact at which I cringe internally because it tells me he most likely isn't interested in me at all - and then he smiles broadly.

And I melt.

"Ah. Thank you."

I nod, smile back (and hope I'm not grinning _too_ much) and then I quickly walk away and am halfway back to the bar -

"Alexander?"

Oh shit, he's tried the tea and it's terrible.

I turn around and expect to see him angry, but all there is on his face is pleasant surprise.

I walk back to his table and try not to notice the interested glances from the other guests.

I've brought this upon myself.

Well done.

Not.

"Yes, Captain?"

He points at the tea cup on the table. "This is real Earl Grey, isn't it?"

He noticed.

Of _course_ he did.

"Yes. I... thought you might enjoy some real tea for a change."

"It must have been difficult to get in this sector," he remarks, takes the cup again and drinks a bit. "It's delicious."

"I'm glad you like it."

He smiles at me again. "I do."

I manage to smile back. "Well, enjoy it, then."

"I certainly will. Thank you very much, Alexander."

"You're welcome."

He looks back at his PADD and I again quickly walk away - but this time it feels like as if I'm walking on clouds.

He liked it!

He smiled!

 _Twice_!

I hurry up to get back behind the bar, where I put the tablet down and then take another deep breath before I look at him again - just a short glance...

He's no longer reading his PADD.

He's looking at me.

 _Wait, what_?

I stare at him.

He stares back.

And then we both look away.

Quickly.


End file.
